American Empire
The United States of Nuwaubia, or simply Nuwaubia, is an African-American supremist nation formed in 2007, following the decade and a half long Race Wars. It consists of the Southern American states of Georgia, Kentucky, Virginia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Louisiana, Mississippi, Tennessee, Alabama, Florida, and West Virginia. Extremely militant, xenophobic, and ambitious, Nuwaubia has had a history human rights violations outside of their territory. The population is overwhelmingly Baptist, and highly conservative. The government's work in keeping the people happy has allowed the leaders to get away with certain reforms most citizens would despise. It should be noted, that while Nuwaubia is a black-dominated country politically, it makes sure that minorities are treated well, and that whites who are still the majority are still respected as citizens. The current president of Nuwaubia is Jordan Evans, who heads a federal republic. Etymology The source of the name Nuwaubia is unknown, as Elijah York saw fit not to tell anyone of its true meaning, believing that many imposters would come forward using name. His original intent was to ask the imposters what the meaning of the name was to expose them as not being members of the United Nuwaubian Nation of Moors. However, whatever meaning the name had was lost forever when York was killed outside of Savannah, Georgia, by a sniper team during the Race Wars (1991-2007). Today, the name is believed to be used out of respect for York, as he was one of only two members of the group that survived to see the African-American nation formed. The other, Dulon Mitchell Jr., was the leader of the Nation of Yahweh, and didn't have any ideas for a national name, and thus suggested that the one York created, who's meanigng was unknown, would be the perfect choice, citing that it was rather appropriate for the people it represent. A name who's meaning was unknown, for a race of people who know nothing of their ancestry. History Pre-Formation The history of Nuwaubia began sometime during the height of the civil rights movements in the 1960s. In 1964, Malcom Little of the Nation of Islam (more famously, Malcom X), it's leader Elijah Muhammad, Huey P. Newton of the Black Panther Party, Martin Luther King Jr., and Hulon Mitchell Jr., who would go on to found the nation of Yahweh in 1979, where summoned to a meeting in New York City by Dwight York, where he saught to discuss the formation of a black nation on American soil. In a rented room, checked for bugs or listening devices, the five men dicussed a plan that would benefit all black people, and other minorities as well. York suggested the idea of a black-ruled nation where whites were subjugated, could be established in Southern America. Though the others, with the exception of Malcolm X and King, agreed that the idea was a good one, all agreed that the attempt for such a move was untimely, and much work would have to be done beforehand to prepare their people for nationhood. King pointed out that the United States would easily crush any attempts to form such a nation, and that African-Americans weren't ready for such power being handed to them just yet. At that, the men dispersed, each preparing their respective groups to seize power once the opprotunity presented itself. As time passed, Malcolm X was betrayed and murdered by the Nation of Islam, and Martin Luther King Jr. was assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee as he stood outside of his hotel room. Knowing that time was short, and that the idea of a black nation was in danger, Newton and York met up with Mitchell in Miami in 1972 after some time had passed, to discuss how to proceed. Newton wanted to back out of the plan, but was convinced by Mitchell to stay longer. The three were terrified that they might be next, and the Black Panther Party's attempts to educate black communities was becoming harder as the FBI began to infiltrate the organization. Knowing the his group would soon collapse as the CIA pumped drugs into the Panther Party to weaken it, Huey decided give York his most loyal companions to help prepare the African-American towns and other black nationialistic groups for the day a black nation would be created, and left for Oakland. Before the meeting was ended, Hulon Mitchell was warned by York to keep his head down, and stay out of trouble, as his moves in Florida were jepordizing the plan. Following Huey's murder by a Black Guerilla Family member in 1989, and his famous last words, "You can kill my body, but you can't kill my soul. My soul will live forever!", York felt that this was the time to take to take the secret movement to streets. His group, the United Nuwaubian Nation of Moors, began inciting riots and protests, drawing on hundreds of thousands of African-Americans recruited decades ago, and demanding either a voice in the government, or a nation of their own. The seeds of desent were planted, and the nothing could be done to stop the pro-black nationalist movements springing up across the nation. The government attempted to put a stop to these groups, and arrested their leaders as quickly as new one were appearing. The Black Panthers themselves were destroyed as a powerful force by the late-80s, and their predecessors held few of their beliefs. This damaged the movement early on, as a major supporter of the up-coming war for freedom had been removed. This would not effect the outcome of the war to come as the plotters soon discovered. The Race Wars See also: Race Wars Between 1991 and 2007, a series of riots, protests, and street fights, known collectively as the Race Wars, raged on for weeks in the streets of Atlanta, Memphis, Richmond, and Birmingham, enlarged by events such as the beating of Rodney King in Los Angeles, nation-wide discrimnation, and the debacle following Hurricane Katrina. Groups like the New Black Panther Party, the Uhuru Movement, and Bobo Shanti groups in America, joined in the move to create the nation all saw to see created out of the fighting, attacking National Guard barracks, police stations, and banks. The wars started off as simply petty murders and kidnappings, but soon grew to become something more worthwhile, as the educated gang leaders who refused to allow their gangs devolve into petty thugs, united behind the radical black nationalist organizations, and served as the foot soldiers for their attempt to establish an African-American nation. The beating of Rodney Kings set off a series of riots that small in scale, but grew in intensity as time passed. Soon, crime in black-dominated communities were increasing, but not against African-American residents. The crime commited were against white civilians who were entering the neightborhoods. Some of the bodies had "Get Out" carved into them, and others were mutilated beyond recognition. The most disturbing of them had the names of African-American activists killed in their pursuit of equal rights, and when news got out the murders, the increase o crime, murders, and riots, and the intensity in which they had happened, were all linked together, and the government classed the chaos as a race war. This racially fuelled fighting lead to a series of battles in the streets as time passed. But the true fighting would not begin until January of 2007. As 2007 approached, the US government began to collapse as states all across the country began secede from the Union. Chaos erupted in January, and people on all sides began looting and stealing, leading to many innocent deaths as criminals, gangs, militias, and military forces tried to gain the upper hand in the south. Nuwaubian and black nationalists forces gained a foothold in many areas as they had managed to organize themselves into solid groups with a single leader, that leader future president, Jordan Evans. He took on the mantle of Nuwaubian leader following the death of York at the hands of the FBI a year ealier. Evans pushed his forces into total combat, ordering them to force enemy troops out of the cities in the regions under Nuwaubian control, but to spare the white population, as he didn't want the world to view as mindless murderers. The fighting led to the deaths of countless tens of thousands on both sides, as renegades began to take advantage of the government's lack of control, and the Nuwaubians' inability to spare troops to stop them. This lead to the bulk of the deaths of the race wars, and most of the deaths were those of white civilians who were targeted by blacks and other minorities seeking revenge for the seemingly biased laws they had to suffer during the majority-white control of the country. Today, Nuwaubian soldiers are still blamed for the act they did not commit, but regardless, the United States lost complete control of the American south, and saw the region fall completely into Nuwaubian hands by the 13th of Feburary. On that day, Nuwaubia was recognized as a nation internationally, and the race wars as an armed conflict, ceased and became known as a series of on-going riots in the new nation. Post-Independence Goverment The government of Nuwaubia is a federal republic like its successor the United States of America. However, it is unique in that it made certain "modifications" to the government, such as removing the Constitution of the United States as the basis of the form of government. Also, while the new government is still accessible to whites, they are prohibited from joining the executive branch, or becoming President or Vice President. Also, they may not serve within the Presidential Bodyguard or serve within the Federal Intelligence Agency, both deemed to sensentive for whites to join lest they attempt to usuper power. Aside from that, few aspects of the new government have changed, with most of the government simply a new version of the old one. Executive Branch The President of Nuwuabia is the head of state and government, and has the power to veto bills before they can become laws. In stark contrasts the the president of the United States, the Nuwaubian president has far more power, and can force senators and representatives out of power at will, as well appoint new ones in their place. The President has no term limit, allowing him to run for office as long he wishes. The president is the head of the military as Commander-in-Chief and the nation's chief diplomat. He can pass a law by signing a bill and sending it through Congress, but they may refuse, afterwhich he can veto their decision and have it passed by popular vote amoungst the citizens of Nuwaubia. The president may be impeached if charged with certain crimes such as treason, corruption, ineptitude, or accusation and proof of bribery. Legislative Branch Judicial Branch Culture Religion Nuwaubia ensures freedom of religion, though the Baptist Church and the Nation of Islam have the largest percentage of Nuwaubian adherents. Over 75% of the population identified themselves as Baptist, with other denominations of Christiandom following suit. 20% of Nuwaubians declared themselves as part of the Nation of Islam, and other Muslim groups followed in smaller numbers. Only 2% of the population viewed themselves as either atheists or unsure of their religious affiliation at the moment. As Nuwaubia occupies the entirety of the apetly-named "Bible Belt", it is of no surprise that the most of the population is Christian. Protections for other religions such as Hinduism, Buddism, and Judism are garunteed by law, and a special force known as the Divinity Protection Agency (DPA), is responsible for stopping any and all conflicts between religious groups, and promote an air of brotherhood and cooperation. However, some members of the DPA are die-hard religious fanatics, and this has lead to some issues within the organization. Holidays and Events Largest Cities Military The Nuwaubian Armed Forces (NAF) are the official military forces of the United States of Nuwaubia, and consist if portions of the former United States military forces located within Nuwaubia at the time of its creation. Of that, the majority of the USAF's inventory, numbering in the thousands of aircraft, was transferred to Nuwaubian control. Such things as the Air University in Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama, the Air Force Global Strike Command in Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana, responsible for overseeing the Air Force's most powerful weapons, and the Second, Eight, and Ninth Air Forces to name a few, were all based in Nuwaubia at the time of its formation, and thus appropriated and used to create the Federal Nuwaubian Air Force. Because of the vast size of the air force, it take priority over the other branches, and is responsible for aquiring air superiority first, afterwhich ground troops move in for the kill. Currently, the entire military consist of about 1,366,059 active personnel; 714,587 in the army, 338,356 for the air force, and 313,116 for the navy. Additionally, there is another 1,870,084 personnel in reserve from all branches combined, making for a grand total of 3,236,143 troops for the entire military. It should be noted that because of Nuwaubia's controlled the Air Force Global Strike Command at the time of it's creation, it recieve command of six wings control the former United States's entire inventory of Minuteman III intercontinental ballistic missiles, B-2 and B-52 bomber aircraft, all of which it was quick to move to the homeland. Because of the sheer air power Nuwaubia commands, this allows it to bomb whatever it can't take on land, something that provides the nation with unprecedented strike capacity. Economy The United States of Nuwaubia has a large market economy, worth about $3.260 trillion, and a large and experienced labor force to draw on. The nation is home to several military facilities, which have fueled the country's military-industry complex, providing most of the population with jobs related to the military. Companies such as General Dynamics have their headquarters in Nuwaubia, and civilian companies such Coca-Cola have had a long and productive history in the region's economical development. Oil reserves in Gulf of Mexico and parts of western Nuwaubia have helped to further group in the national economy, and information and service industries have lead to a boom in the growth of cities and towns across Nuwaubia. Additionally, Nuwaubia is home to the second-largest banking center in North America, Charlotte, North Carolina, which has contribute greatly to Nuwaubian economic prowess. Nations such as Mexico, France, and Russia, and well as many others in Europe, South America, and Asia, are major trading partners with Nuwaubia, and have invested within the nation. Infastructure Energy Nuwaubia has been focused on developing cleaner sources of energy in the region it controls, though it has plentiful air and solar power plants. The nation controls the largest source of coal in North America, which it has been using to build clean coal power plants in Virginia and Kentucky, to supply the rest of the nation with energy. However, all of these is exceeded by the 19 nuclear power plants located all across the country. Nuwaubia possesses a single heavy water facility, which provides all of the plants with the fuel needed to operate. Education Technology Universities Foreign Relations Allied States of America United Commonwealth Greater Korean Republic Category:United States of Nuwaubia